


Family

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (?), Angst, Family, Gen, ive never actually been good at reading the emotion so eh, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They were family first and nations second, and nothing could take that away from them.





	Family

All Wang Yao has ever wanted was his family, alive and well and whole.

Of course, the universe seemed to conspire against him, what with them leaving, or betraying him, or being stolen away.

No matter what happened, they were all still a family. Yao had still raised them, or done the best he could, and nothing that happened could ever change that.

War could break out, and no matter who was fighting who, in his heart of hearts, Yao would still love them all not one drop less than before.

Because they were his family - no, more than that, they were his  _ children _ , and nothing that anyone did could change that, least of all them.

They may have all been hundreds or even thousands of years old, but Yao would never when they were children.

Not Kiku and his rabbit on the moon, not Mei and her flowers, not Yong Soo and his boundless energy causing many a sleepless night, and certainly not Li Xiang and his fireworks.

They were family first and nations second, and nothing could take that away from them.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending bothers me but whatever


End file.
